Spirited Away: Revisited
by Vahkhiin
Summary: 10 years have passed, while Evil grows in the Spirit World, Haku dwells on his love for Chihiro.
1. Love Part 1

Haku stood on the spot, where he would stand every other day in the afternoon, watching the waters rise.

Watching, waiting, wishing for only one thing.

Chihiro.

_**Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason**_

"Haku, you cannot beat yourself up over this, your emotions are seen by everyone so naturally everyone feels sadness for you dear boy, they see you grieve each day, and it upsets the workers and the customers too," Yubaba said. Standing behind Haku.

She paused then continued. "What I am saying, is go out there Haku, find her,"

Haku turned around, looking at Yubaba in the eyes.

"How can I Yubaba, I am a spirit, you know that no spirit can pass the gates to the human world," Haku said, his voice filled with hurt.

Yubaba looked beyond Haku's eyes, to the waters.

'I was only trying to help,' Yubaba thought.

'If I could, in anyway pass the gates Yubaba, I would have gone just now,' Haku replied in Yubaba's head.

Yubaba stared opened mouth.

"Reading my mind again," Yubaba said, with a glare. She then smirked after.

Haku chuckled, turning around facing the waters.

"She'll return one day Haku, don't you doubt that," Yubaba said.

Yubaba changed, a lot too, ever since Chihiro came, she became the sweet Yubaba.

She became less greedy over money, and instead caring more for her workers and customers.

_**I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know**_

"She will come, I know she will," Haku whispered to the wind.

Yubaba smiled. "So much courage the boy has," she thought before turning around and walking back to the bath house.

He fell to his knees.

He shouted to the wind. "Chihiro," He screamed.

"Come back to me," he whispered, looking down at his knees.

"I should never have let you go, but I did it for the right reasons," Haku said looking up.

He thought about Chihiro's smile, her voice, her touch.

He smiled.

"Chihiro," he whispered.

_**(Chorus)  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one**_

"I remember that day, the day you returned my true name, I felt love at its greatest limit, something I've never felt before," Haku said to the wind, hoping that it would reach Chihiro some how.

Haku chuckled. "That day at the bridge, that frog must have given you a fright," Haku said, with a smile.

"I will always remember the day that I let your hand go, watching you walk away,"

"I wonder if you still remember me Chihiro, you're probably all grown up by now," Haku said.

He looked down at his hand, big like an adults.

Haku had paralleled his age with Chihiro's, so what when she did return, he would no longer be that little boy, but a grown up.

"I bet you'd be the image of admiration back in the human world," Haku said.

He paused for a second, looking back up.

_**Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone**_

"Back at that building when I first saw you, I knew all along you were something special, by the look from your eyes," Haku whispered.

"One thing though that I still cannot come across to believe, is the bravery that you showed when trying to save my life, that I will never forget," Haku said.

Haku wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Chihiro, where are you," he whispered.

He looked back up at the sky.

The sun was setting, leaving the sky with a orange tinge. The clouds floated away, flowing with the wind.

Hearing the train pass Haku turned around.

"Rin," Haku said.

Rin stood behind him, heard everything that he said.

"You love her don't' you," Rin said.

Haku turned back facing the waters.

**_And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know_**

Rin had never appeared behind him in the days that he would wait here.

"I love her more than I ever would love something, I will love her till the day I pass, I love her so much that I would gie my life for her" Haku answered.

"Than find her Haku, I watch you each day kneeling at that same spot talking to someone who isn't here," Rin said, with a attitude that she has never shown before.

Haku stood up, turning around he gave Rin a smirk.

"My whole life Rin, no one except you has ever told me off with that tone before," Haku said.

Rin paused for a moment. "Should I be scared or happy," Rin asked.

Haku chuckled. "I meant it in a good way, if it wasn't for you, I would have done so many stupid things in my life, thankfully, you were always there to push me in the other direction," Haku said.

"Well someone has to, everyone else is too afraid to," Rin said.

"So how's Koji and the kids," Haku asked.

"He's still struggling with the youngest, says that its unfair that he has to look after them while I work, that he should be the one working," Rin said with a laugh.

_**(Chorus)  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one**  
_

"Koji's a nice man, I'm happy for you Rin," Haku said.

Rin took a step forward, beside Haku, looking at the waters.

"But you wish that you had something like that too," Rin asked.

Haku looked to the floor.

He felt his tears falling, quickly wiping them away.

"each day," he whispered.

Rin turned around, placing a hand on Haku's shoulder.

"She will come Haku, one day," Rin said.

Haku stayed silent.

"Remember the ones who cry are always stronger than the ones who keep it in," Rin said.

_**(Interlude) ** _

**Here I go...so dishonestly leave a note for you my only one  
And I know...you can see right through me  
So let me go...and you will find some one**

"Thanks Rin, you were always more than a friend, like a big sister," Haku said.

Rin smiled. "You'll have a family one day Haku, I know you will, you'd make the perfect dad," she said walking back to the bath house.

"Who would be the mother," Haku shouted.

Rin smiled, and turned around.

"Chihiro," She shouted back.

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one...no one like you  
You are my only my only one  
My only one(x3)  
You are my only my only one!**_

Haku smiled. "One day, that's my wish," Haku said.

He wiped away the tears and walked back to the bath house.

Smiling. The thought of him being a father to Chihiro's children, was something to smile about.

**_Should I continue? how Chihiro and Haku made it back together and have that family? _**

**_Or should I end it there? _**

**_It's your call..I'm leaving it up to the reviewers..._**

**_Review and let me know what you think_**

**_D _**


	2. Love Part 2

**Revisit of the Spirit World chapter 2 **

**LadyRainStarDragon -** Thanks D

**Dragon's Hitokiri - **Video Game lover..I have to agree with you...games that take ages to finish are usually the best games ever..I have a question for you I mean since you say your a game pro..what is your choice of machine to play with..eg..Playstation, computer, Nintendo, Game Boy, XBOX. A little secret about me..I'm a video game lover..Though I tend to lean against the playstation and Gameboy Advance games.

* * *

"Where are you Haku," Chihiro asked, her finger tracing the outline of the dragon.

She treasured this picture. She had bought it when she was only 12, from the markets. Her mother and father never really understood about her liking towards Dragons.

They know about the so called Haku. But they never took it seriously.

Even at the age of 22, they still lived with it.

"Chihiro, would you look after your little brother for us today, we both have to work," her mother yelled out from downstairs.

Chihiro sighed. "Talk about living with your parents," Chihiro mumbled.

She opened her door and walked down the steps.

Her brother sat on the couch, eyes fixed on the TV.

_**Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere **_

Chihiro caught his eyes. "Kai why don't you play outside or something," Chihiro asked.

"Its Raining," he answered, with a cough.

"Whatever, you know you should drink more water if you want that flu to go away," Chihiro shot back.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me, don't forget who's older in this picture," Chihiro said.

"Whatever," Kai said, echoing his sisters words.

Chihiro stomped off. "I hope your flu gets worse," she said sticking her tongue out.

For a 10 year old, Kai is pretty quick with his words. **_  
_**

"Please keep an eye on him for today, I know this week is your off week but just today, please, your father and I both have to work, just take some Asprin, and don't catch his flu," her mum pleaded.

"Okay, fine, but only today," Chihiro said.

Her mum gave her a big hug. "You're a life saver, maybe this will give you and your brother sometime to bond," her mum said.

"He totally hates me mum," Chihiro fought back.

"I'm sure he doesn't, just the 10 year old thing," her mum said.

"Ughh..wait till he is 15," Chihiro said.

"OH now don't you worry, when he's 15 you'd be 27, for all you know you might not be living with us anymore," her mum said with a wink.

"Mum, go to work already," Chihiro begged.

"Ok dear, there's lunch in the oven, and here is $20 if you need to go out for any reason," Her mum said before rushing outside.

She rushed back in. "OH and don't forget, Kai has to take his medication and he has, I mean MUST have a afternoon nap," her mum said before rushing out again.

"Okay,"

"Bye Chi," her dad said, stealing a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Bye dad," she said.

"Bye Kai," her dad shouted.

"Bye Dad,"

_**Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there**_

"Stuck with Kai today, what shall we do," Chihiro hummed.

She walked to the living room.

Sat down on the couch.

"How's the fever," Chihiro asked, feeling his forehead.

"Getting better," Kai said.

"I'm going for a walk," Chihiro said.

"In the rain," Kai asked, eyebrow raised.

"For your information Kai, it has stop," she said.

"Whatever," Kai said, with a smirk.

"Why don't you watch something else rather than this, like maybe the news," Chihiro shot back.

"Its called cartoons Chihiro," Kai said.

"Whatever, I'm going, I'll be back in half an hour, I'll have my phone with me," Chihiro said standing up.

"And no going outside, stay in here until I come home," Chihiro said clearly.

"Bye," Kai said.

Chihiro rolled her eyes; she walked to the front door.

Placed her shoes on and walked out. ****

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

As she closed the door, she didn't notice the TV being turned off.

"I wonder where that girl is going," Kai whispered to himself.

He took an umbrella, placed on some warm clothing and followed Chihiro.

Taking his medication with him, just incase.

"I really shouldn't be going outside with this fever, but well, at least I have my medication," Kai said.

Kai followed Chihiro through the forest.

"I really shouldn't have left Kai at home," Chihiro whispered to herself.

She continued. "Well he is old enough to look after him self, all he ever does is watch TV, he'll be fine Chihiro stop worrying," Chihiro told herself firmly.

Kai followed close behind chuckled at her words.

"She worries about me," he whispered.

He turned around and was face to face with some sort of statue.

"Arghh..," he said.

His hands clasped onto his mouth.

He stared at Chihiro, she had not noticed at all.

"Gees, who in their right mind would put this thing here," Kai cursed at the statue.

Shaking his head, he walked through the bushes.

Then Chihiro stopped, at some soft of entrance to a dark cave.

"Haku," she whispered. Standing in front of the entrance her eyes were locked.

"Not that Haku man again," Kai said to himself, he rolled his eyes.

"Women, I don't think I will ever understand them," Kai said to himself.

He stood there watching Chihiro from the bushes.

One second she was standing there, the next she fell to her knees.

"I miss you so much Haku," Chihiro shouted.

"She really misses him so much," Kai said, feeling sorry for his sister.

Rain started to fall.

But yet Chihiro still kneeled there crying.

"Man, why, of all places," Kai cursed.

He walked out from the bushes.

_**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone**_

"Chihiro," he whispered, opening the umbrella, covering himself and Chihiro.

Chihiro refused to look up.

"You shouldn't be here Kai, you know that the rain is going to make your temperature rise," Chihiro said.

Kai looked down. He opened up the umbrella.

"I had to keep an eye on my big sister," Kai answered confidently.

He gave out a nasty cough.

"Why did you follow me," Chihiro asked.

"I dunno," Kai replied.

He coughed again.

Chihiro finally looked up.

Shaking her head, "I'm going to get in so much trouble, if mum finds out that you've been outside in the rain with a nasty cold,"

"Come on, we're going to wait here until the rain stops," Chihiro said standing up.

She took over the handle of the Umbrella and lead Kai into the cave.

"It's dark Chihiro," Kai said, clinging onto Chihiro.

"_Chihiro don't cling onto me like that, you'll make me trip," _

Chihiro remembered her first time walking this path.

Chihiro just held onto Kai tighter. ****

Finally they were inside of the building.

"This is some sort of abandoned place," Kai said, looking at the antique chairs.

"Lets just wait here till the rain stops," Chihiro said.

She felt Kai's head.

"Your temperature is rising Kai, you shouldn't have followed me," Chihiro said.

"I just thought that maybe you could use an umbrella since it is raining outside," Kai replied, with a cough.

_**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone**_

Shaking her head, she removed her jumper and gave it to Kai, wrapping him up.

"I'm so cold Chihiro," Kai said shivering.

The rain outside started to pour down harder.

Chihiro led Kai to the nearest Chair.

"Just close your eyes and rest Kai, I think we'll be here for a while," Chihiro said.

"Who is Haku," kai asked.

Chihiro sighed. 'He has to know sooner or later,' she thought.

"12 years ago, me, mum and dad were just about to go to our new home, when Dad decides to come to this place, and knowing mum and dad and their love for adventure, we visited the Spirit World, they thought it was a theme park, some sort of abandoned theme park, so they ventured into the city itself, stopping at this food place, of course I refused to eat, I ventured off as they ate, I stumbled on this bridge thing, and that's when I met Haku," Chihiro said, a tear fell from her face. One mention of the name and that was it.

"Something happened here, right, that's why you miss him so much," Kai asked.

"I fell in love with him Kai, when I was 10, he saved my life, I gave him his name back, I had the time of my life here, then when it was time to go my fairy tale ended with a promise, that still has yet to be fulfilled," Chihiro said, sighing.

She sat next to Kai.

"But he never returned," Kai asked.

Chihiro looked down at the floor.

"No," she answered silently.

_**  
I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh**_

"Why not return to the world," Kai asked.

Chihiro looked at the door to the Spirit World.

Looking at the green pastures that laid there.

"I am 10 feet from the entrance Kai," Chihiro said.

Kai stood up. "Then lets go, now," Kai said.

Chihiro caught his arm.

"It isn't that easy Kai, what if I go and I find him with some girl, or even worse smooching someone, my heart would shatter into a thousand pieces, I will die if I see him with someone else," Chihiro asked.

"Because if he does, I will kick his butt and tell him off," Kai said with a smirk.

"Sure Superman," Chihiro said.

Kai walked to the entrance.

"Are you coming or what?" Kai asked.

"What if mum or dad wonders where we are," Chihiro asked.

"I dunno," Kai said.

"Well than we can't go," Chihiro said, crossing her arms.

"Choose Chihiro, here's the moment and you are going to back down from it, this is what you've always wanted, We are only a matter of meters away from this world, if you back down now, you are always going to wonder why you never took a chance, its your choice Chihiro, seeing him face to face, fulfilling your promise or the rest of your life thinking of Haku," Kai said.

Chihiro stared between the cave, and the entrance to the Spirit World.

"Promise me something Kai," Chihiro said, walking over she bent down.

"Never a word to mum and dad about this, not unless something happens to either of us," Chihiro said, drawing her hand out.

"Deal," Kai said, shaking Chihiro's hand.

Kai coughed. "Are you going to be okay," Chihiro asked.

Kai smiled, taking the medication out from his pocket.

"Good thinking Sherlock," Chihiro said with a smile.

"Come on, I want to meet the love of your life," Kai said.

Chihiro blushed.

_**And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so**_

Taking Kais hand she walked to the Bath House.

**_  
_**Walking through the green plains.

The Spirit Restaurants.

Suddenly she stopped turning around facing Kai.

"Whatever you see Kai, don't be afraid, you will see things that are total different to what we see in the human world, I'll be there so don't be scared," Chihiro said.

"Nah, not a chance," Kai said with a cough.

"Hang in there kiddo, I'll get you a nice room to sleep in once we reach the bath house," Chihiro said.

She walked a little bit more.

She could tell that Kai was slowly pacing at slow steps.

"Chihiro," Kai whispered.

She turned to Kai. His face was pale.

"Kai you're burning up," Chihiro said.

She managed to somehow pick Kai up and hold the umbrella all at once.

"We have to go back," Chihiro said.

"NO," Kai shot back.

He continued. "Continue on, I'll be fine, just a nap would do me fine," Kai said.

"Okay," Chihiro said.

Slowly she walked through the restaurants.

Stopping when she was at the end of the steps.

The courage builds within her.

When she was ready, she climbed the steps.

Stopping at the start of the bridge.

_**  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone **_

The bottom of her jeans were already wet from the rain.

She was shivering.

A voice behind startled her.

"Human, you shouldn't be here,"

Chihiro turned around.

The figure had black hair, slightly spiked.

Dripping with rain.

His eyes were Jade.

He was not a boy, he was a man.

He wore the same clothes as Haku, just bigger.

'Those Eyes," Chihiro thought.

"Haku," Chihiro whispered.

The man looked at her carefully.

His gaze locked onto her eyes.

"Those eyes," He whispered, opened mouth.

It had seem that the two had forgotten about the rain around them.

They just stared at each other.

_**  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone **_

**_  
You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?_**

Tears fell from his face as he whispered. "Chihiro," **_  
_**


	3. The Bath House

**Authors Note: The song in the story is Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney**

**AnimeFreak13 - Thanks for reviewing **

**DragonGirl - lol , here it is..I hope its not too long. On my opinion it's abit corny at the end..Thanks for reviewing. **

**xMysticSecretx - here it is.. :P Enjoy. Thanks for reviewing**

**DeAtHaNgEl - Thanks for reveiwing..here it is updated..i hope you enjoy it **

**NitenGale - Sure as long as ur honest. **

**Dragon's Hitokiri - here's the next chapter. I hope it's okay. thank for reviewing. **

**IAMSOAP - lol, i just thought it would be different if Chihiro had a little brother.. :P Enjoy Thanks for reviewing. **

**LadyRainStarDragon - :P. Thanks for reviewing**

**Sashama - u should writea story..it certainly helped me when i had to write a short story for an english paper.. :P ..Don't die on me...lol. thanks for reviewing **

"Chihiro," I whispered, tears in my eyes.

12 years I've wondered about this moment, when I would stare into her beautiful Eyes.

Chihiro.

After a few moments I think Chihiro returned back to reality, both of us realizing that it was pouring rain around us.

"Come, I'll take us somewhere dry," I say quickly, when I saw Chihiro shivering in the cold weather.

Shaking my head, getting all the water out from my fine sharp hair, I squinted in through the pouring rain.

Gently I laid a hand on her shoulder.

Using my magic, I transported her and the kid that slept quietly on her shoulder to my warm room where they could rest.

From Chihiro's facial expressions I could tell that she was shock, from one place to the other in just a second.

I gave her a small smile.

_**Chorus**_

_**I don't want another pretty face**_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold**_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**You're the one I wanna chase **_

_**You're the one I wanna hold**_

_**I wont let another minute go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

"He can sleep on my bed," I say, leading her to my bed.

"Thanks," Chihiro answered with a smile.

I watched as Chihiro gently laid the little boy down.

She was no longer the little girl I knew 12 years ago, she had changed.

She covered him up with the blanket and felt his forehead.

"Is he okay," I asked.

"Just the flu," Chihiro answered.

"How's his temperature," I asked, feeling his forehead.

I shot back. "He's so warm,"

"I know, I think the rain made it worse," Chihiro answered.

I turned around, heading for the door.

"Where are you going," Chihiro asked.

I turned around.

"Get Kamaji to brew his special tea to cure the flu," I say with a smile.

I turned back again, my back to Chihiro, I walked to the door.

I heard her quiet foot steps behind me.

I opened the door.

"master Haku," the frog greeted.

"Tell Kamaji to brew his special tea to cure the flu," I say.

The frog bowed. "Right away," he said, before turning and walking the other direction.

I closed the door and turned around, staring into her eyes.

I smiled.

"Haku," she started.

I moved closer.

"Chihiro, you're disappearing," I say.

Chihiro looked at herself.

I took a berry out of my pocket.

"Here eat this," I say.

"Thanks," she answered.

The touch of our fingers, made both of us blush.

I looked away blushing, and so did Chihiro.

After she ate it I started off, looking deep into her eyes.

"Chihiro, please forgive me, I tried really I did, everything that I could possibly think of, but nothing worked, I couldn't get pass the entrance, I wanted so much to go to the human world to see you, but every time I did, I failed because the magic that separates the two worlds is just too powerful for me to handle," I said, looking down feeling ashamed that I couldn't fulfill my promise.

Chihiro lifted my chin.

"None of that matters now Haku, what matters is that I'm here, standing in front of you, I too am sorry that I didn't return sooner or later," Chihiro said.

"Why didn't you return," I ask.

"I was afraid," Chihiro said.

"Afraid of what," I asked raising a brow.

"I was afraid that if I returned I might find you with someone else," Chihiro answered, looking out the window.

I chuckled. "Never would I be that disloyal, especially to you, there is only one person that I want to be with, no one else can replace her," I say, smiling.

_**I know that you are something special **_

_**To you I'd be always faithful**_

_**I want to be what you always needed **_

_**Then I hope you'll see the heart in me **_

"Who," Chihiro asked.

I smiled. "Well, 12 years ago I met this human girl she was 10, she saved my life, returned my name to me, I fell in love with her, then the day came, when she had to return home all that was left was a promise, a promise which I tried very hard to fulfill," I say.

Chihiro smirked. "What was her name," she asked.

"Something along the lines of Chihiri, Chihiru.."

"Chihiro," she asked with a chuckle.

I clicked my fingers sarcastically and said. "Yes that's it, you wouldn't happen to know where I can find her,"

"No need to, she's here," Chihiro whispered.

She continued. "Standing before you,"

I smiled; I saw the tears building in her eyes.

Tears of joy, which filled mine too.

Taking her in my arms I whispered in her ear. "I've missed you so much Chihiro," I say.

She tightened the hug.

"I've missed you too Haku, each day" she said.

For a few moments silence filled the room, I was enjoying the close proximity between me and Chihiro.

12 years of waiting, and here we are. 12 years all I ever dreamt about was this moment.

"Chihiro, who is the little boy," I asked, looking over at the boy who laid in my bed.

"My little brother, Kai, he's 10," Chihiro answered, removing herself from my arms.

"He looks a lot like you, when I first saw you two, I thought he was your son," I say.

Chihiro blushed, looking away.

I chuckled. "No need to blush there Chihiro, you'd make an excellent mother," I say.

Which made her blush even more.

Mentally I was laughing in my head.

"Why Thank you Haku," Chihiro said, looking me in the eyes again.

Chihiro moved closer to where Kai slept.

_**I don't want another pretty face**_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold**_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**You're the one I wanna chase **_

_**You're the one I wanna hold**_

_**I wont let another minute go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

"How is Yubaba," Chihiro asked, sitting down next to Kai.

As I sat I started off "She's…how shall I put it, she left retired from the bath house, well she occasionally comes by, brings Bou of course, shows him off to everyone," I say, smiling.

"And who looks after the bath house now," she asked.

I smirked. "Me," I answered.

Chihiro chuckled. "Do all the workers still dislike you," Chihiro asked.

"On my opinion Haku has changed a lot, he does look awfully cute with his new added soft side, and as for the workers, they all adore Haku as their boss," Lin said, entering the room, tray in her hand.

"Lin.." I say, standing up.

"Yea Yea, knock before entering," Lin said, handing Chihiro the tea.

I sat back down.

"Lin," Chihiro said smiling.

She stood up.

"It's been so long Chihiro, you're all so grown up now," Lin said.

"Yea," Chihiro said.

"Is that your son," Lin asked, moving closer to take a look at Kai.

"N.."

"He's adorable, how old is he," Lin asked.

"Lin, he's,"

Lin looked over at me.

"He's 10," I answered, smiling.

I quite enjoy watching Chihiro struggle with words. Lin can sometimes talk to much. That women I tell you.

"I have a 10 year old and a 5 year old, terrors I tell you, 10 year old is a she, her name is Rika, 5 year old is a boy, Koji," Lin said smiling.

_**Your beautiful soul, yeah**_

_**You might need time to think it over**_

_**But im just fine moving forward**_

_**I'll ease your mind **_

_**If you give me the chance**_

_**I will never make you cry cmon lets try**_

"I've always dreamed of being a mother, but Kai is not my son, he's my brother," Chihiro said.

"Oh, sorry my bad," Lin answered, hand clasped on her mouth.

Haku was chuckling.

"Shut up Haku, I bet you said the same thing too," Lin shot towards me.

"I did," I answered, laughing.

Chihiro too was laughing.

"You have two kids," Chihiro asked, trying to change the subject.

Lin nodded, smiling.

"Rika, she's in love with Haku," Lin said.

I blushed.

"Awww..Haku you've got a girl that's in love with you already, I guess I will have to find some one else," Chihiro said sarcastically.

"Would you re consider if I said I love you," Haku asked.

Chihiro blushed. "Now that makes a whole lot of difference," she said.

Lin Chuckled. "Well I'll leave you two love birds to catch up, I've got to find my kids, always missing in action," Lin said, walking off.

Once she shut the door. I turned my view to Chihiro.

She smiled, "What," she asks.

"You're beautiful Chihiro," I answer.

She blushed.

"12 years I've waited for this moment," I start.

Chihiro stares at me, smiling, gazed eyes.

"I made this myself," I say, taking the necklace out of my pocket.

I took her hand, gently I placed the necklace on her hand.

"For you," I say.

She gasped at the necklace.

It was gold, with a glowing dragon scale on it.

"Haku…I..Thank you," Chihiro managed to say, looking at the necklace.

She was shocked.

I smiled. "its my pleasure," I answer.

She looked up. "What is it made of," She asked.

"Dragon scale, my..dragon..scale," I say, trying not to freak her out too much.

She was opened mouth. "Didn't it hurt," Chihiro asked.

I chuckled. "No," I answer.

_**I don't want another pretty face**_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold**_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**You're the one I wanna chase **_

_**You're the one I wanna hold**_

_**I wont let another minute go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

"It's beautiful Haku, thank you," Chihiro said, looking deep into my eyes.

We stayed in silence for a few moments, searching each others eyes.

"Chi.." I started.

"Haku, I..12 years in the human world made me realize how much I really like you, it took me a long time to realize that, thankfully Kai helped open my eyes and see what was really in front of me, 12 years, there was never a day that I wouldn't think of you, When I was standing at the bridge, I was thinking of you, wondering if you were even here, wondering if it wasn't too late to turn back, but there you were, standing there, you've changed Haku, but none of that matters I love you Haku, always have always will," Chihiro said, smiling.

"Aishiteru Chihiro," I say, snaking an arm around her.

She leaned in, her head resting on my chest.

We sat there, for the rest of the afternoon, watching the sunset.

"Chihiro, before its too late, I want you to know that I love you, very much, all the workers think that I'm crazy about you, I'd be honest by saying that I am, you're my world Chihiro, nothing will ever change that," I say.

"Haku," Chihiro said, looking up.

"What did you do in those 12 years," Chihiro asked.

"A lot happened while you were gone Chihiro," I say.

"Like what," She asked.

"Well as you know already Yubaba left, and Lin got married, Yubaba and Zeniba patched up their difference, they are now even talking to each other, as for the Bath House its still running successfully as you can see," I say, smiling.

"What about you," I ask.

"12 years of stupid school, dislike it really, quite what humans call the Nerd," Chihiro said.

"What's a nerd," I asked.

"You love to study, and you get full marks in everything," Chihiro answered.

"Oh," I answered.

"What about you Haku," Chihiro asked.

"Chihiro," a little boy called.

We looked over at Kai.

"Don't you even think of hurting my sister," Kai said, eyeing Haku suspiciously.

He stood up quickly, arms at the ready.

Kung fu style.

"Come on mister, put em up," He said, standing on the bed.

"Kai, relax, this is Haku," Chihiro introduced.

He lowered his arms.

"oh, sorry about that, nice to meet you Haku," he said blushing.

"Nice to meet you too Kai," I say chuckling.

"I see your temperature has gone down," Chihiro said smirking.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds.

Kai coughed. "Well, I'll just go explore," he said.

_**Am I crazy for wanting you**_

_**Baby do you think you could want me too **_

_**I don't wanna waste your time**_

_**Do you see things the way I do **_

_**I just wanna know if you feel it too**_

_**There is nothing left to hide**_

"Not too far Kai, just stay in the bath house and if anyone asks, say I'm your sister," Chihiro added.

"It was nice meeting you Haku," He said bowing.

"You too Kai," I answered smiling.

Kai ran out the door.

Chihiro was laughing.

"He's interesting," I say.

"he is isn't he," Chihiro replied.

_**I don't want another pretty face**_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold**_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**You're the one I wanna chase **_

_**You're the one I wanna hold**_

_**I wont let another minute go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

"Interesting like his sister," I added.

Chihiro raised a brow. "Is that suppose to be a good thing or,"

I smirked. "Well, it depends," I say.

"on," Chihiro asked.

"Whether you would like to join me downstairs," I say.

I mean, sitting on a bed, opposite Chihiro, in a room that has only me and her was quite different.

"Can we see Kamaji," Chihiro asked.

I nodded "Sure," I say.

We stood in the lift.

"You truly are beautiful," I whispered.

"Pardon," Chihiro asked.

I smiled. "You're beautiful Chihiro, more beautiful than any women I've ever set eyes on,"

Chihiro blushed.

_**You beautiful soul, yeah**_


	4. The Love For a Girl

**Thank you to all who reviewed:**

**White Dragon Lady - **I hope you enjoy this chapter..thanks for reviewing

**NitenGale - **I can't really say much, cuz if I do, I will ruin the whole story. That's too big of a hint now..'hits self on head'. ..that's all I will say for now..thanks again for reviewing.

**IAMSOAP - **that was pretty funny when Kai did the Kung Fu style thing..lol. Thanks for reviewing.

**Tai'sGirl345 -**Here's the update; D . Enjoy.I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reviewing.

**DeAtHaNgEl-LaVeNdA - **Here it is, Hopefully you'll like it. Thank forreviewing

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**THIS CHAPTER HOLDS THE MOST AMOUNT OF WORDS I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. Total of - 2699 words, but that's the chapter only..Not this bit. **

**_Enjoy_**

**

* * *

**

**Haku's POV**

All these years, I cried, I waited, I wished and here she is, standing before me. All my pain was taken away the moment I set my eyes on her.

We step out of the Elevator, heading to the Boiler room, where Kamaji would be.

As we walked I glanced over at Chihiro gracefully walking.

Elegant, beautiful lady, everything about her is just perfect, her smile, her laugh, the way she shows herself, the way she takes care of Kai, her beautiful features.

Chihiro's one of a kind.

She's a Human, and I'm a dragon.

There is a chance that we may never be, she may not know this, but sadly I do.

The gods of this world may never allow it.

But I am willing to try, because it's worth it.

Chihiro's worth it.

Even if it means kneeling down and begging at their feet.

Or even fighting for her, I would do anything.

As we walked through the bath house, I could sense passer by's who recognize Chihiro.

Some of them even stopped and stared at us, opened mouth.

I heard one whisper "That's Sen," which could not be heard by a human.

Chihiro did not hear this, although she did respond with a smile when they smiled to her.

The spirit that said that happened to be a mouse spirit, of course disguised as a human.

A dragon's ears can pick up almost anything, we hear over the highest frequencies.

Way beyond a human's hearing range.

Although if there is too much noise in the room, we dragon's cannot hear quiet sounds.

Finally after a long walk we reached the boiler room.

After opening the small gap on the floor, being a gentleman and all I let her in first.

She gave me a smile.

I followed after her.

Kamaji was so busy working on herbal remedies that he did not see Chihiro enter the room.

"Kamaji," I say.

"Come back to talk eh," Kamaji asked not turning his head, just concentrating on his work.

"Kamaji, Ch…" I was cut off.

Kamaji Cut in "It's okay you know, to let it all out, it's in our nature to miss our loved ones, but fate is such, things happen for a reason, Chihiro will return one day Haku, I'm certain of it,"

I blushed, when Chihiro caught my glimpse.

She gave me a smirk.

Mouthing a "Awww,"

I chuckled.

"I haven't heard a laugh from you in a while now Haku, what's the good news," Kamaji asked, turning his head.

That's when he saw Chihiro.

"Young Lady, why…Sen," Kamaji gasped.

Looking at Chihiro from bottom to top.

"Grand daughter, you've grown up so beautifully already, it seems like it was only yesterday when you were still a child," Kamaji said, showing Chihiro how tall she was previously at her first visit.

Chihiro laughed. "It's been a while huh," Chihiro started.

Kamaji answered. "Sure has, 12 long years,"

"How have you been," Kamaji added.

"Good, how about you," Chihiro asked.

She was struggling with words I could see it in her eyes.

I wasn't sure if I should let her in on my secret powers.

I guess I should. Smirking.

"_Chihiro," I spoke in her mind. _

Chihiro glanced around the room.

Eyeing me suspiciously. I gave her a nice smile.

"_It's me Chihiro," I say again. _

Chihiro looked at me.

Eye brow raised.

She spoke back _"You can talk in people's minds," _

_Mentally laughing I answered. "yea," _

"_So we can have a full conversation in my mind," Chihiro asked. _

"_Don't keep Kamaji Waiting Chihiro," I said. _

Chihiro turned her view from me to Kamaji, blushing she answered.

"Yea," She nodded.

"CHI," someone shouted.

Chihiro's eyes widen. "That's Kai," she said, walking towards the door.

I caught her arm.

"Stay, continue chatting to Kamaji, I'll go get him," I say.

Chihiro nodded. "Are you sure, I mean Kai and his first impression of you," she reminded.

I chuckled. "Don't worry, he won't kung fu me, after all he knows who I am," I say.

Chihiro laughed. "If you say so," she said.

Smiling I walked to the door.

"_I love you," I say in Chihiro's mind. _

"_I love you too," she whispered back. _

Turning around, I caught her eyes.

I gave her a smile, and a wink before I exited.

_**I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning.  
Chorus **_

Smiling, I walked to where the shout came from.

Suddenly a small little boy ran into me.

I looked down to discover that it was kai.

He looked up.

Fear in his eyes.

"Haku," he shot.

I gave him a re assuring smile.

"What's wrong," I ask.

Tightening his grip on my leg, he whispered. "There are see through things here, Ghosts, spirits."

I smile.

"Come on, I want to show you something," I say, leading Kai to the entrance to the bath house.

Kai followed close behind, his hand gripping onto my clothes.

I took Kai's hand in mine.

Leading him to the bridge.

He looked between the gaps of the bars that sat on the bridge.

Looking down at the sea.

"Is that the Sea," Kai asked, looking into my eyes.

I nodded.

He looked back down at the train that passed.

After a few minutes passed, Kai looked up at me.

He asked. "Haku, I want to ask you something,"

I nodded.

I bent down, sitting on the ground. I figured I'd show closer eye contact since he was still short.

He started off. "As Chihiro's brother, even though I may be little, I want you to promise me something," Kai said.

I nodded.

"Promise me you won't hurt Chihiro in any way, I know she's been to this world before, but I haven't, I don't know what happens here, all I know that this is not like the human world, strange things happen here, the magic within it I know is dangerous, so I just want to ensure her safety," Kai spoke.

He added. "These years I've watched Chihiro, she's been very sad, emotionally, physically, mentally, she missed you Haku, a lot too, most days she'd slip out of the house go up to the entrance to this world, and she'd scream out your name, I saw it with my own eyes, she loves you a lot Haku," Kai ended with a smile.

He sounded so mature when he said this.

Sounded like he had some time memorizing these words.

I smiled. "I want you to know Kai that what ever happens, I will promise to ensure her safety in any way, even if it means risking my life," I say.

Kai nodded. "Thanks, sorry about what I did earlier, I didn't mean to, I thought you were some man trying to hurt Chihiro," Kai said.

I left it there, kept quiet.

Then I started. "Kai, the promise about hurting Chihiro through love, that's something I cannot control,"

Looking into Kai's eyes was like looking into Chihiro's eyes.

Both filled with liveliness, feeling.

"What do you mean," Kai asked.

I looked straight into Kai's eyes.

"Now it's time for you to promise me that you will not tell Chihiro about this," I start.

Kai nodded.

"I cannot ensure whether the gods of this world, will allow our love to grow, something that I want happen, I love her so much Kai, but I'm afraid that if I let our love grow in these few days, that if the gods do not allow this, we both will suffer, and I cannot let that happen, seeing Chihiro suffer is the last thing I want to see happen, I want her to live a life that involves a wonderful husband, and great kids, and grand kids too, I want her to be happy, something that I'm not sure I can give her, the gods will find out sooner or later that she is in this world sometimes they may allow it, sometimes they don't, it all depends on how strong our love is, whether our love will last forever, if she was to stay here forever, she'd be turned into an immortal, before they grant that, they have to know if she is someone worth trusting, a human may be weak physically, but mentally if they became immortal, can become ferocious creatures, I know Chihiro will never do such a thing, but the gods are always thinking ahead," I said.

Kai sighed. "You and I both know that Chihiro wants to live a life, with you in it," Kai said.

"I'm sure she would have fallen in love with many guys in those 12 years," I assured.

"She has never been with a guy, never gone out, never kissed anyone, she's been alone Haku, all these years alone, because she never gave up on you, somewhere in her heart she believed in you and your love, she just hung on to it, everybody saw this, mum, dad and me, I never used to believe her about this world, but now I know it's real and so are you," Kai said.

I smiled, sighing.

"For a 10 year old kid, you sure are mature for your age," I say.

Kai nodded. "Don't let Chihiro know though," he said, smirking.

I chuckle.

"You sure look a lot like Chihiro," I say, changing the subject.

"That's what a lot of people say," Kai said.

I smiled.

I turned my head, looking at the view.

Kai asked. "In those 12 years, what did you do? how come you remembered Chihiro,"

I smiled. "That's an easy question to answer" I say.

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
Verse 2 **_

I started, looking at the sea train pass. "I missed Chihiro in those 12 years, every day I'd sit by the steps, watching the breeze blow past the trees, watching the entrance, hoping that she might walk through it one day, every day at every moment I would think of Chihiro, the love for her is something so…so unexplainable I can't explain it, it's so pure and filled with feeling and emotion, love is when everything around you stops and all that matters is that person, it is when you feel sad, happy, anxious and relaxed all at once, love is when you feel like your only home is with that person, that your heart is no longer yours but theirs," I paused, wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"what I felt those years, pain, each day, love's pain, just remember Kai, love is something that you cannot run from, once the heart feels it, it never really forgets, don't be afraid to let the one you love know this, don't wait till it's too late because if you do, the day will come when you will dread what you have failed to do, that was my mistake," I say, looking down.

Hiding my face from Kai.

Tears dripped from my eyes.

I whispered. "I failed to tell the one I love the truth; instead we both suffered 12 long years, all because of me,"

I listened to the breeze that blew past.

Then a whisper back "Words did not have to be said Haku, she already knew,"

The whisper was not Kai but instead a voice of a lady.

Turning my head, there next to me on my left sat Chihiro, tears falling from her eyes.

Somehow I felt like she had listened to the whole thing I said.

My mouth open. I gasped "Did you hear everything I said," I asked.

Chihiro nodded.

I looked back to the sea.

"Is it true, all those years you were in love with me too," Chihiro asked.

I nodded without looking at Chihiro.

The tears silently fell; quickly I hid my face in my hands.

"Every word," I answer.

I felt a hand rest on my left knee.

Peeping through my fingers I saw that it was Chihiro's hand.

I smiled through my tears.

I moved my left hand to rest on top of hers.

I looked over at her, I saw her smiling.

12 years and here we are.

All our pain drawn away.

I felt happy, so happy.

She was here, we were in love.

Nothing could stop us.

_**  
And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you..  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
Bridge  
**_

I moved over placing an arm around her shoulders.

"I love you Chihiro, more than any spirit or human could imagine, before I met you I have always felt like I had no where to go that I can call home even though the river was my home, I felt lost, like something was missing in my life, then there you were falling into my river, it was then that I realized where my home was all along," I say.

"Where," Chihiro asked.

"your heart is where I will always belong, it's where I will always find my home, when I'm there I feel that everything is perfect, that missing part in my heart is you," I said, resting my hand on her cheek.

I stared her straight in the eyes.

Her eyes too were glazed.

"I love you too Haku, I always have always will, my heart will always belong to you" Chihiro replied.

I smiled.

"Chihiro can I take you somewhere, I have something to show you," I say smiling.

Chihiro smiled back, she nodded her head.

"How about Kai," I asked.

"I told him to go inside the bath house," Chihiro answered.

I smiled.

Standing up, I pulled Chihiro up with me.

Taking Chihiro in my arms.

I breathed in her scent.

She tightened the hug.

I smiled.

Transporting us to a different place.

We appeared on a cliff opposite a waterfall.

Releasing the hug I looked into Chihiro's eyes.

She looked around.

"Where are we," she asked.

"This is my favorite place of the whole Spirit World, the scenery here is so beautiful, it reminds me of you," I say.

Chihiro blushed.

Leading her to a spot where I'd sit most days thinking of her.

I sat down on the big boulder, followed by Chihiro. We stared at the falling water, the waterfall.

I asked "Are you sure Kai will be okay in the bath house,"

Chihiro nodded. "He'll be fine," she said.

"I noticed that Kai is a very mature boy for his age," I say.

"I guess he would be, I mean how many times do you see your sister in love with someone that is not even human, he's a very mature kid, sometimes I wonder who's older me or him," Chihiro said with a chuckle.

I chuckled with her.

_**  
Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come... **_

We sat at the edge watching the water fall, my hand around her shoulders.

She leaned back, resting her head on my chest.

I kissed the side of her head.

She smiled.

Turning her face, she leaned in and kissed me.

After she pulled back we both blushed.

"Aishiteru Haku," Chihiro said.

"Aishiteru," I replied.

I heard Chihiro whisper. "If only we could stay like this forever,"

I responded. "Lets not think about the future, lets enjoy the present."

Chihiro chuckled.

__

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do...

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
